Évidement, évidement Fallait que ça arrive
by Eriam K
Summary: Il y a comme une règle non écrite à Poudlard. Lorsque vous n'êtes pas à Gryffondor, vous ne devez pas avoir un oeil sur un/une Gryffondor. C'est la loi. Sinon, vous passez pour un/une groupie. Et moi... Je suis une Serpentard. Amoureuse. D'un Gryffondor.


Il y a comme une règle non écrite à Poudlard. Lorsque vous n'êtes pas à Gryffondor, vous ne devez pas avoir un oeil sur un/une Gryffondor. C'est la loi. Sinon, vous passez pour un/une groupie. Parce que c'est la maison vedette. Parce que c'est la maison des champions, la maison de la gloire... la maison du glorieux et majestueux Potter, pourfendeur de l'humanité sorcière et magique, bla bla bla. Bref tout un tas de qualité grandement surestimés par la société populaire, qui, à bien y penser, ne sont pas meilleures que les autres. Mais eh... célébrité oblige.

Ma mère (et même ma grand-mère) m'a confirmé que c'était le cas avant l'événement Potter. Que la grandeur de Gryffondor avait toujours été louée. Soit. Mais je suis convaincue que depuis, c'est pire. Vraiment!

Le plus désagréable, c'est la prétention des-dits Gryffondor. En première année, c'est incroyable à quel point la vanité gagne les nouveaux petits lionceaux. Bon, à la longue, ça se perd, mais tout de même. Le nombre d'enfants qui pleurent lorsque le choixpeau leur annonce qu'ils n'iront pas chez les rouge et or, c'est absurde.

Ceci dit, le sort des élus de cette magnifique maison... Ils ont tous une pression sur les épaules. Il faut être courageux, brave et cool. Pas de looser admis à Gryffondor. Bah non. Sauf qu'il y en a. Mais ça se voit pas, on les camoufle.

Nah mais en fait, je dis n'importe quoi. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça se passe réellement à Gryffondor. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils se donnent des airs, voilà. Nous aussi, mais c'est pas pareil.

En fait, nous on est la maison du diable. Bouuuuuuuh on fait peur, on est les méchants serpents. N'importe quoi. La réputation de ma maison est faite depuis si longtemps, impossible de s'en défaire. Et avec toute l'histoire de Potter VS Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est pire.

Tant qu'à y être, démystifions quelques trucs.

Oui, je suis une Serpentard.

Non, je ne fais pas de magie noire.

Non, ma famille ne vit pas dans un manoir avec 12 000 serviteurs.

Oui, mes parents ont un emploi honnête (ma mère est directrice marketing de l'équipe des Faucons de Falmouth et mon père travaille à Ste-Mangouste, département des blessures par enchantements).

Non, je ne fréquente pas de vampire, goblins ou autres créatures louches.

Oui, je peux avoir pitié des gens.

Non, je ne décapite pas de chauve-souris, ni fait de sacrifice de chèvre ou de première année comme rituel avant de dormir.

Et finalement, oui, on peut être amoureuse d'un Gryffondor.

...

Je sais, je sais. Je suis dans le trouble. Attendez en plus. On parle pas d'un Gryffondor ordinaire. Bien sûr que non. Je fais dans l'original moi... (ou pas). Le fils du Maître du Siècle, le fils du Sauveur de l'Humanité, j'ai nommé... Mr. Albus Potter lui-même. Eh oui.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait exprès. Je ne me suis pas «conditionnée» à m'intéresser à lui comme la plupart des gens/filles le font à cause de son vedettariat. Le facteur «célébrité» ne m'a en fait jamais beaucoup influencé, ayant été habituée dès mon plus jeune âge à fréquenter les joueurs de la Ligue Nationale de Quidditch grâce à ma mère. Prétentieuse? Oui, peut-être. Mais c'est quand même la réalité.

Bref, la célébrité d'Albus ne m'a jamais fait grand effet, négatif comme positif. Je n'ai non plus jamais prit part au sport collectif de ma maison, c'est à dire «Dénigrons les héros nationaux Potter et Weasley et leur descendance». J'ai toujours été neutre là dedans. Je m'en fout un peu, un espèce de snobisme de ma part, je suis au dessus de tout ça.

Seulement voilà, j'ai eu le malheur de me tapper une retenue avec Albus l'an dernier et ça a commencé là.

Oui, l'an dernier.

Ça date.

C'est pathétique.

Mais eh... je suis une Serpentard, je suis orgueilleuse et fière, c'est donc un secret d'état.

Je vous rassure tout de suite. Il n'est pas question ici de coup de foudre émotif et romantique à l'eau de rose. Je fais pas dans le genre.

La... disons... réalisation... prise de conscience du fait ne date donc pas d'il y a un an. C'est peut-être pathétique cette histoire, mais pas à ce point-là.

La retenue, c'est que le début. Une histoire d'accident de potion, brûlage de chaudron et nous nous sommes retrouver à cirer des planchers ensemble. Mis à part le fait que c'est à partir de ce moment que nous avons commencer à nous parler en dehors des cours, l'anecdote n'a rien de bien intéressant.

Si un jour nous en venons à avoir des enfants, ils trouveront bien ennuyeuse l'histoire de notre rencontre.

Bref, sans être de grands amis, nous avons depuis lors dépasser le stade de simple connaissance/camarade de classe. Mais c'est seulement depuis quelques temps par contre que nous nous côtoyons pour de vrai. De là la prise de conscience.

Assoyez-vous petits enfants, grand-mère va vous raconter une histoire.

C'était un soir en ce début d'automne. Petite soirée entre sixième année au bord du lac, toutes maisons confondues.

(Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais les préfêts de notre année se sont mis dans la tête l'idée de nous souder l'esprit d'équipe depuis les BUSEs l'an dernier, et depuis, on y prend goût, donc on se fait des petites soirées comme ça fréquemment.)

Tout va bien, pas de problème, je m'amuse un peu. Seulement voilà. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas tant de gens à la soirée. C'est seulement lorsque les 3 joueurs de quidditch de Gryffondor sont arrivés que j'ai vraiment commencer à m'amuser.

(Ah oui, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas fait le lien, Albus est sur l'équipe, évidement, histoire de rajouter du cliché...)

3 personnes. Franchement, c'est rien... Et pourtant...

Attention à la phrase qui suit, la guimauve est à l'honneur:

J'ai donc du admettre qu'Albus n'était peut-être pas qu'un ami puisque le sourire de l'objet de ma connerie me rendait bêtement heureuse.

Eh merde.


End file.
